Betrayal
by Larael
Summary: Oneshot concerning Lily and James' death. Rated T for character deaths. Please read & review! No flames allowed. Noncanon.


**Authoress' Note: **Okie-dokies.. this is my second HP fic and it's been a tough one to write, so cut me some slack. But not too much! I'm definitely in need of some constructive criticism and encouragement. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own of any of these characters or plot lines, the brill JKR does. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of writing a story.

Betrayal

Lily set the teapot down on the stove to heat up and took two mugs from the shelf overhead. Frantic tugging on her trousers made her look down in surprise. Little Harry stared up at her with bright green eyes and gurgled happily. He pulled himself up into a standing position and looked up expectantly.

"Wanna walk sweetling?" she asked with a smile. Harry mewled and gripped Lily's outstretched fingers tightly. He toddled into the living room pulling his mother along after him.

"Let go Harry," Lily said softly as her son took another wavering step, "There you are. See? You can walk all by yourself."

Letting out a gleeful giggle, Harry misstepped, and fell right on his bum. Immediately Lily scooped him up in her arms before he could let out as much as a whimper.

"Now, now," she whispered, planting a kiss on her baby's forehead, "No fuss here. It's all better now." Harry's face crinkled into a smile. "That's a good boy," Lily said leaning down to kiss Harry's nose. Squirming in her arms, Harry flailed his tiny legs.

"What's this?" Lily asked, pretending to look offended, "Ya don't even want a kiss from your mum now?"

Lower lip trembling, Harry let loose a wail.

"Alright. Lookie here, I put you down."

His mother set Harry on the carpet and watched him stack a few blocks contentedly until the teapot began to whistle.

"James!" she called up the stairs on the way to the kitchen, "Tea's ready!"

Crashing echoed from above and then silence.

"James?" she inquired more softly this time, listening closely for signs of movement. Multiple doors slammed, footsteps padded across the floor, and then James appeared at the top of the stairs looking as untidy and devilishly boyish as ever.

"I'm here darling. Don't worry about me," he said sweeping down the stairs and pulling Lily into a tight embrace.

"Darling… I never worry about you!" his wife cried out in mock despair.

"Good to know," James said with a grin. He planted a light kiss on Lily's forehead and she smiled back.

"Oh heavens," Lily said pulling herself from the confines of James' arms, "I nearly forgot about the tea!" Bustling quickly through the living room, Lily made her way into the kitchen.

Happily, James plopped himself down on the floor next to Harry who attempted to throw a rubber ball at his head. To no avail, James caught it with moderate precision and a chuckle and rolled it back across the floor to his son.

"Ya know, I was talking to Sirius just now," he said after clearing his throat.

Poking her head out of the kitchen doorway, Lily scowled disapprovingly at James' statement. "Is that… safe?" she asked hesitantly ducking back around the corner.

" As safe as can be," James said as he cuddled Harry against his chest, "I used the two-way mirror Sirius and I had as school boys, remember?"

Lily appeared carrying two mugs of steaming, hot tea.

"Safe indeed," she said handing a mug to James, "For some reason, I do seem to remember the pair of you getting several detentions for using them during class." At that last statement she raised an eyebrow and watched James playing with Harry from behind the top of her chipped mug.

Shrugging half-heartedly, James replied. " We were young and daft back then. What else can I say?"

"Nothing. And you haven't changed a bit since," Lily said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll take that as a compliment," James replied raising his mug to her and downing a gulp

of tea.

Harry, who was now curled up in his father's lap like a puppy, let forth a huge yawn.

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed," Lily said, "I'll take the little bugger."

Eyelids drooping farther, Harry yawned again and burrowed down into Lily's arms, as

James transferred him over.

"Sleep well little one," he whispered ruffling the baby's tufts of jet-black hair.

Tiptoeing up the stairs stealthily ( and avoiding the fourth step because it creaked), Lily rounded the corner and entered the nursery. Laying Harry down into his crib, she leaned over to kiss him good night when the entire house was pitched into complete darkness. Not even bothering to draw the curtains, Lily stole away down the stairs as quickly as she could.

Everything had gone completely black. She stopped on the landing hesitantly. Something was terribly wrong. "James?" she whispered.

His voice shot out of the darkness to her left, "I'm here darling. Stay where you are."

"What's happening?" Lily whispered, ignoring James' request and feeling her way towards him.

His hand gripped hers tightly. Her heart beat in unison with his as he continued to avoid her eyes.

"James Potter, what's-"

"He's here."

Heart plummeting towards the floor, Lily's mind raced in disbelief. _Here? In Godric's Hollow?_

As her eyes adjusted ever so slowly to the gloom, Lily was able to follow James' line of vision out the living room window and onto a lone figure standing by the garden gate. Her breath caught in her chest as another figure apparated next to the first. The newcomer stood extremely still, surveying the house with eyes shrouded in darkness by his hood.

Not averting his eyes from the wizards outside, James began to whisper, "I've locked the front door to spare you some time. Take Harry and go," he swallowed hard, "I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

Lily turned to look fully at her husband through the dusk as tears pricked at her eyes threatening to spill over.

"So this is how it ends?" she whispered, touching James' face.

Ignoring her question and he pulled her in close, "Take Harry and go straight to Dumbledore. P-promise I'll be there when I can."

"I love you so much James!" Lily cried throwing her arms around his neck, tears spilling freely down her pale cheeks.

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, James leaned in for a final kiss with his wife, pulling her in closer, his hand sliding down her cheek and down her neck.

The young couple jerked apart as a jet of red light shattered the garden gate into millions of wooden shards.

"Go now!" James cried prodding Lily toward the stairs and whipping out his wand.

No prodding was needed as Lily stumbled up the stairs and into the nursery, slamming the door shut behind her. Many precious moments ticked by as she fumbled with the lock. Any moment she expected to hear the crash of the door being blown open downstairs, yet all was silent. Stirring, Harry kicked out at the air for being awoken so rudely. Instantly, Lily had him tucked in her arms against her chest for protection. And then she heard it. A deafening crack shook the house as the front door was blown off its hinges.

Steadying himself, James took in a shuddering breath. If he could distract the Dark Lord long enough it might give Lily a chance at escape. He wondered if she was already gone. If she had already stolen away with young Harry tucked safely against her bosom.

Tall and dark, a figure rose menacingly from the dust and smoke that was curling in tendrils around the doorframe.

"Well, well, if it isn't James Potter," a cold, steely voice leered.

"How did you know we were here?" James asked, his wand tip pointed at Voldemort's shadowy form with an edge of defiance in his voice.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," the Dark Lord said his voice dripping with the pleasure of telling his story, "A very faithful servant of mine told me. Goes by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Paling at Voldemort's reply, James held his wand steady and gulped down the fear rising in his throat. Buying more time he asked, "Who -."

"Enough fooling around!" Voldemort yelled, sending jets of red sparks at James' chest.

Blocking each hit forcefully with a shield spell, James stared Voldemort down beneath hooded lids. Grimacing, he moved agily in front of the stairwell attempting to block Voldemort's way. A stunning spell from behind the Dark Lord made by his accomplice caught James by surprised. With barely a moment to spare he threw himself to the floor. Voldemort smirked, " Good save Potter, though perhaps not good enough."

Springing to his feet nimbly, the young man stood tall, ready to disarm who ever else had decided to tag along.

"Let's make this a bit more fun, shall we?" Voldemort said tapping his wand in the palm of his hand, shielding his servant from sight, " Avada -."

James knew what was coming next and he knew in his heart there would be no way to stop it. He squeezed his eyes shut against the Dark Lord's sneering face, his lipless mouth curled into a malicious smile.

" – Kedavra!" Voldemort cried, his eyes flashing red and his tongue flitting out between his teeth like a snake.

Right as the curse left the Dark Lord's wand, James thrust his own wand toward the open door as a white stag blossomed from its tip and cantered into the inky sky beyond.

The green blast of light hit James squarely in the chest. Death didn't hurt like he thought it would, just a sensation of all the air rushing out of his body in one fell gust plagued him. His legs felt heavy, as if lead weights had been attached to the soles of his shoes. Time felt like an eternity, but really it had been only the merest fraction of a second. He saw a blur of Voldemort's face twisted into a bright-eyed expression of satisfaction and then all was pitched into darkness. James Potter was dead before he hit the ground.

Gently cradling Harry in the crook of her arm, Lily shivered despite the fact no door or window had been opened. She could hear Voldemort's icy voice, followed by James' soft murmurs wafting up from below. But she did not stop to listen. She could not stop to listen. She had to escape. Her first method was the window, it was the only way. Unlocking the latch, she shoved upward with all her strength. It didn't budge. Again and again she tried, yet it did not move. Tears began to well in her eyes again as she continued to pry the window open, every nerve in her body attune to what was happening in the living room.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord cried, the sound of his voice shaking the depths of her soul and sending a chill up her spine that slowly spread over the rest of her body, immobilising her with fear.

New waves of panic and hysteria washed over Lily as she pushed vainly at the window. Footsteps were pounding slowly up the stairs every footfall an echo and prologue to death in her mind. An idea surfaced in Lily's head.

_Her wand! What kind of witch was she if she could forget about her wand so easily?_

She reached for her back pocket only to find it empty. Blood pounded loudly in her ears faster and faster as she frantically searched the floor for her most prized possession. With a sob of despair she turned back to the window and pushed at it harder than ever. She couldn't let her son die. She wouldn't.

Pounding the windowpane with her fists in frustration Lily wracked her brain for answers, until realisation struck her. The footsteps had ceased. _Don't do this to me!_ she pleaded.

Suddenly, a blast that burst the door away sent Lily flying forward toward the window, her red hair whipping about her face, green eyes squeezed shut tightly, and her slight frame hunched over the child in her arms.

Voldemort stepped inside the small nursery as Lily turned to face him, Harry clutched tightly in her arms and her body frozen in fear. Startled at the sudden outburst, Harry let out a piercing cry, but Lily instantly silenced him, "Shhh, love, shhh," she whispered looking down at her angel's perfect face. Penetrating eyes bore through her and anticipated her every movement as she laid Harry carefully in his crib and stepped in front of it defiantly, her green eyes, now devoid of all tears, set straight ahead.

"Move aside you silly girl!" Voldemort said coldly, "Hand over the boy and I'll let you go free."

"You lie," Lily seethed, standing her ground, "I have no doubt that you would kill Harry the first chance you got and then you'd turn around and kill me too."

"Ah… clever girl," Voldemort said with a hint of sarcasm laced into his voice, "I actually had other plans for you."

Another man stepped out of the corner as if on cue, hidden only a moment before by his own dark cloak and his master's shadow. Lily hadn't even seen him come in.

Squinting through the hazy darkness enshrouding the room Lily attempted to discern the identity of the greasy-haired young man.

"Oh Severus," she whispered, a look of hurt etched on her face, "What has he done to you?"

Snape looked up and immediately away as his eyes met briefly with Lily's bright green, almond-shaped ones. Pain, followed by an ache that he couldn't seem to get rid of, struck at his heart with repeated blows. He couldn't bear to look at this woman, the wife of the man he loathed with his entire being, but he wanted to look at this woman, the first and only love of his life.

"Severus is here to possibly be rewarded for bringing me a certain gift. One of great importance. A prophecy about your son…" Voldemort's mouth widened into a snake-like grin at the horrified look on the Potter girl's face, "As I said, I will let you live. All you must do is hand over the boy."

Again, Lily didn't move, but her stance had changed. It seemed as if she wanted to melt into herself, as if the world rested upon only her shoulders. Watching Snape's movements out of the corner of her eye, Lily knew full well what the Dark Lord intended to "give" this… this traitor as a reward, and she shuddered at the thought.

Voldemort's voice rose, "My patience wears thing. _Move aside._"

When Lily did not move, anger flared into life in Voldemort's eyes and coursed through his body.

Snape watched Lily silently, even though on the inside his thoughts were screaming at Lily. They were screaming at her to move out of the way. He wanted her to be his, yet he knew deep down there was no way she would sacrifice her son for his love after everything he had done to her.

"Prepare to die Lily Potter!" Voldemort raised his wand swiftly, pointing it straight at the young woman's heart. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Everything was spinning. Voldemort, Snape, Harry, and James… all their faces were flashing by. It was as if the world were being rewound right before her eyes. Each decade and millennium flew by so quickly she barely caught a glimpse of what each one held. Then everything became dim as was in the beginning of time. She was floating through nothingness and space, as free as she'd ever been before. Blinding white light illuminated all and then there was James, as glorious and handsome as he had been the day Lily and he had met. _All will be well_, he seemed to tell her reaching for her hand, _just wait and see_.

Fin 

**Authoress' Note: **Please remember to review! No flaming please… Thanks.


End file.
